The Marvel World
by VenaHope
Summary: Laura wakes up one day to find she is in the marvel world.


I open my eyes. _U_ _gh_ morning, _evil._

I was January first frost was on the ground and it was bright and sunny. My mom had weirdly decided to make pancakes with chocolate chips and then I realize something, I was in marvel.

What happened for me to make this discovery well, I wanted to watch age of Ultron with my pancakes, but my mom didn't know what it was and I don't really care if she can't remember all of it, but seriously I've been ranting on and on about it for weeks and she can't remember? _Wait, if she truly doesn't know what it is... then maybe... oh, shit!_

* * *

So I frantically run into my room and pull out my computer.

I type in avengers age of Ultron and nothing come up and I mean nothing. T

hen I freeze and my heart speeds up and I realized.

I AM IN THE MARVELS AVENGER MOVIE WORLD!

This really happening I'm not just imaging it?

It is really happening? I start to calm down. Ok breath, breath calm down calm down calm down calm down.

I open my eyes, and find, I am off the ground genie meditation style.

After freaking out, then fan-girling, then freaking out again,I decided to practice telekinesis until I go to sleep. The next day was all about trying to figure out when in the marvel world I was.

The avengers where not formed yet so that makes it sometime around the movie, I do know one thing, don't let my family go to New York.

So I need to join the Avengers and in order for me to do that Fury has to know of me. I was getting dressed in a blouse and jeans along with a head band when I heard the doorbell ring.

I ran down when my Mom answered the door, Agent Coulson was there. "Miss Laura Evens?" he asked and I walked over.

"who wants to know?" I asked.

"I'm Agent Coulson of the Strategic Homeland Intervention Enforcement in Logistics Division, I am here to recruit you to join a team we've been building." He said.

"what? My daughter is not going anywhere." Said Mom.

I sighed and turn to here. "Mom I am." I said. Mom looked at me.

"what no you are not." She tried to close the door but I used my powers.

" I have telekinesis and without proper training, well, you've seen Carrie."

Mom was stunned for a moment while I turned to Coulson stepping out and closing the door. "listen I'll join your little team on three conditions, I get to call my Mom, you put people hear to watch my house in case the people I'm supposedly fighting go after my family, and there is no mention of how dangerous this is going to be to my mom." I said.

"Deal." Said Coulson as Mom came back out. "one moment." She said pulling me back in.

"you cannot just go talking to random strangers like that." She said

"Mom I have powers he can help, please this is important like, save the world important, let me go." I said.

She looked at me for a moment and said "fine just call me every fifteen minutes." She said." Ok I'll go get shoes on." I ran upstairs grab cloths and stuff. I said goodbye, before leaving with Coulson.

"right let's go, before my Mom decides not to let me go." I said as we got in a car.

We drove some ways before reaching a jet with Captain America in it. "Miss Evens this is Steve Rogers or Captain America; Captain This is Laura." Said Coulson I should his hand.

"Hello Miss Evens." Said Cap. "Hello Captain, please call me Laura, it's a pleasure to meet you." I said.

"It's a pleasure to meet you to Laura." Said Cap. And the jet took off. A long and odd phone call from mom I had missed the conversation of the hole Cap, Coulson thing.

Then we got to the Hella-carrier and then we got called to Germany and I had a long and awkward phone call from my Mom again telling her I'm on a mission.

I watched in the jet as Cap fought Loki.

When they came into the jet and we took off, Stark finally noticed me. "um, what's the kid doing here?" he said.

I death glared and used my telekinesis to close his helmet then knocked him over. He got up and said "who has no conversation skills seriously w-mmmmmff" I used my powers to closed his mouth and he awkwardly tried to open it to no avail. "ah, silence at last." I said.

And everyone on board tried not to laugh. When a bold of lightning clashed though I let go. Loki looked scared. "what a matter afraid of a little lightning?" I said stealing Cap's lines. "I'm not overly fond of what follows." Said Loki as we heard a thud on the roof. Thor just in time.

I got up as Stark opened the door. "what are you doing?" Cap said. Thor came in and grabbed Loki and jumped out of the plane. I, then did something crazy, I jumped out of the plane.

I fell using my telekinesis to slow and then stop the fall to the point where I land not so gracefully on the ground. I made my way up to where Loki was finally sitting down on the tall rock.

Loki glanced at me before looking back at the two 'heroes' as they started fighting.

"idiots" I sighed. Then Loki turned to me.

"what is a child doing on a battle field? Surly they don't think that you, a little girl can defeat me no matter what powers you possess." He said clearly trying to bait me, I decided to kick his little psychotic butt.

So what I failed to mention earlier is that I took a sword from one of the Shield weapon rooms.

I pull it out and hold it to his neck. "say that again and I swear it will be the last words you ever utter." I said menacingly.

He quickly whips out some knife/sword. _W-where the hell did he get a sword?!  
_

I quickly jump back and block the stab. I go for a hit and he blocks and I am really glad I watch pirates of the Caribbean.

Of course I throw some powers into it as he started to use his. I would manipulate the rocks around me too create a sort of vortex. As we fought, I throw things at him and he makes clones of himself. I blast the ground to create a wave that would put all of the Loki's of footing.

Then all of the rocks fell as I put my sword to the throat of the real Loki. "I win." I said smirking.

As the others flew over. Hah, they look awful. "looks like you two had a little argument- ow" he said as a rock hit his face. I laughed as Natasha landed the jet and we climbed on. When we arrived at the Hellacarrier and I called my Mom again. Then I go out to the bridge as there debating about Loki.

Then I sit down and play on a app until somebody called me. "Laura, according to Stark you managed to really beat the crap out of Loki is that true." Fury asked everyone looked at me. "yeah." I said. "good job." He said

 **What the, fury being nice? Its the end of the world!**

I nodded and went to go train with Cap.

An hour passed.

I heard an explosion.

Just on time.

Now should I help Coulson or the hulk or Cap?

Or just stay on the bridge?

I heard a roar.

Yep Coulson it is.

I ran to where Loki was and grabbed Coulson out of the way before Loki stabbed him I got a huge gash on my arm though.

Unfortunately, he was knocked out and I was thrown to the ground by Loki, getting, in turn knocked out.

I woke up in Stark tower with head-ache and was dizzy from blood loss. Oh great now I'm the damsel in distress. "ow, what the hell Stark tower? Ugh." I said and realized I was tied to a chair.

Great, I really wish Nat had taught me how to kick ass while tied to a chair.

I struggled trying to get of loose the bonds. I look around and see Loki outside his back to me. I start to use my telekinesis to move my sword which was inches away, to cut my bonds, but dropped it.

That is when Stark came in along with Loki. "You should have left your armor on for that." Loki was saying. I couldn't quite hear the funny conversion because I was focusing on my powers.

Then Loki threw Stark out a widow and I summoned my sword with telekinesis ready as I pretended that I was still trapped.

"you won't win." I said using Coulson's would be last words.

"and why is that?" Said Loki. "you lack conviction." I said. "conviction? I will slaughter all of you." He said. "As long as there are heroes there will"

I saw Thor in the back ground coming closer.

"always be hope and as long as there is hope- I am running out of things to say, Thor a little help please?!" I called as Thor came in and threw Loki out the window and onto the balcony.

Then cut the ropes.

"Thanks." I got up and pulled out my sword that had been out of reach, and jumped out the window and landed on one of those Alien ride things.

"WHOA OHO, THIS IS SO DANGEROUS, BUT AWESOME!" I yelled shooting and flying and then crash and running around fighting.


End file.
